Blood and Moon
by smoke and steel
Summary: Itachi and Hinata. Two ninja with seemingly no connection to each other. Their dance will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Moon

Gravitation

The two kunoichi stepped into the destroyed clearing warily. They were Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, two of the most talented kunoichi of the shinobi nations, and both from humble beginnings as warriors.

The two targets were well known traitors, and like pebbles thrown into a calm surface left ripples throughout the nations that only expanded. Ironically enough they were brothers who battled and, yet emulated each other. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they say (the handsome, power-hungry, stoic, pole-up-their-ass tree). Even though it was a mission they could not pretend that the targets meant nothing to them; they were in fact their other half that were lying upon the ground bleeding slowly in the rain.

"Itachi…"

"I'll take care of Sasuke, Hinata" Sakura said gently laying her hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata nodded as if in a trance.

"Well if it isn't my brother's whore" Sasuke spat as he stood up slowly and gracelessly with Sakura's help. He didn't notice the spark of anger and hard set to Itachi's mouth. Hinata ignored Sasuke as she knelt besides the merciless missing-nin that she loved.

"Itachi" she said softly again.

"Hinata" he rasped turning his blind eyes to her. His hand reached towards her face then hesitated only inches away. Hinata took his callused palm into her own trembling hand and guided it to her cheek.

She brought her delicate pale hands to the hole in his chest from Chidori and concentrates her chakra as the blood slicks her palms and flows through her fingers. For once she was confident in her own abilities. The wounds knitted together slowly under Hinata's delicate hands. She could only do enough to keep Itachi alive on the journey to the ANBU outpost where Tsunade was waiting.

Across the clearing formed from ruins (because Uchiha battles were never small and neat) Sakura was healing Sasuke's extensive injuries while he was in restraints. Sasuke had been watching his brother and the kunoichi and could only now sense the small acumalation of chakra in the Hyuuga's womb. A firm hand holds him back as he unconsciously draws his katana and steps forward and he looks into green eyes.

"Let them be"

And because it is _her_ who holds him back he watches as _they_ gravitate around each other.

Uchiha and Hyuuga.

The dance of two clans (a dance of power and betrayal) binds the two firstborns in a slow tango and begins their story. And when it ends they will see with eyes unclouded. One with eyes of the moon, the other with eyes of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood and Moon

Chapter 2. Orbit

Their feet pounded into the earth until the morning when the morning dawn highlighted unobtrusive, modest building the outpost was concealed within.

Hearing distantly Tsunade's commanding voice through the haze of rushing blood in her ears as Hinata stumbled in. The bustle and noise crashed into the void surrounding her, but she was too numb and cold to care and the words clogging her swollen throat didn't come, even when they lifted Itachi from her arms and she felt her heart flutter in protest.

Silver eyes fluttered as she collapsed bonelessly into a convenient chair feeling the rough cloth beneath her. The last thing she saw before succumbing to exhaustion was Itachi's limp and broken body being carried away…


	3. Chapter 3

Blood and Moon

Chapter 3. Nimbus

'…_And they would have children with strange eyes and no real pain in their childhoods despite their parents' fumbling attempts at figuring out how to make a proper family work'_

_-__These Are the Facts__, Sunfreak_

The Uchiha Manor was beautiful with much more splendor than the utilitarian home of the Hyuugas. Hinata was a mother now, the radiant nimbus of the new Uchiha matriarch turning heads wherever she went.

The place of darkness that the ancestral home once was had been lightened by the laughter of new children with beautiful, strange eyes.

The Hyuuga kunoichi glanced out of the kitchen window with a warm smile at the children of the rebuilt Uchiha clan-_her children_- training in the yard.

She jumped when she felt arms encircling around her waist, but relaxed when she recognized them as her husband's. The silver eyed woman turned and pecked the corner of his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Sakura and Sasuke are coming to dinner tonight" she commented in her soft voice. Itachi gave an uncharacteristic snort and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Perhaps they'll stop dancing around each other and finally get married" he replied. Hinata couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up.

Their life had definitely changed for the better.

Itachi looked around at the crowded dinner table with a secret contentment. His five children, his wife, and Sasuke and Sakura arguing vehemently over ninjutsu in a corner.

After the massacre Itachi had never imagined he would ever return home and have a family, rebuild the clan he had eradicated. Dark eyes saddened before catching the concerned orbs of his wife, he smiled tentatively but it didn't reach his eyes and Hinata gave a look of understanding before turning to Sakura.

He forcibly swallowed his dark thoughts and followed Hinata with his eyes, lazily leaning back in the wooden chair. Hinata glanced back with a coy little smile that made Itachi feel a little _hot_ under his collar. Unnoticed his eyes held an intense gleam that made Hinata's face flash scarlet.

They were in their own little world until the voice of their eldest, Yuki, interrupted.

"Uncle Sasuke, Mom and Dad are flirting again…" she whined, and once more happiness visited their table with the advent of laughter, love and life.

THE END


End file.
